Overprotective
by BloodyFang92
Summary: They’ve been going out for two months and now it’s time to meet her father.Once he meets him however,he wishes he never had.“Well? What is he a coward?”“No! He’s just….”“Ugly?” “No! Not at all. He really cute.” “Cute? As in like a girl?” SasSak
1. Father Daughter Talk

_Summary: _They've been going out for two months and now it's time to meet her father. Once he meets him however, he wishes he never had.

_**Overprotective**_

"It's been two months Sasuke, when are you going to meet my dad?" Sakura asked as she and Sasuke made their way towards the parking lot.

"Later." He answered, not even bothering to look at her.

"Sasuke! I already met your parents and came over like a dozen times. You on the other hand, haven't even been in my house." Sakura told him and he sighed, She was never going to stop telling him that it was time for him to meet her dad.

"Can we talk about this later? My parent's want you over for dinner…again."

"But I was just over last night!" Sakura said in protest to him.

"Yeah, I know but they like you so….."

"Alright but if I come than you have to come on and have dinner with me and my dad on Friday. Deal?"

"Fine." Sasuke said as if he had just agreed to go out with a fan girl. Sakura glared at him.

"Come on, Sasuke. Be nice. At least act like you want to meet him." Sakura said as she took his hand and intertwined their fingers. They had reached Sasuke's car which was a black convertible corvette.

"But I don't." He told her.

"Sasuke! You could at least sound enthusiastic about it."

"WooHoo." He said, smirking as he used his other hand to twirl his index finger in a circular motion. Sakura playfully hit him in the arm as she leaned against the car with a pout on her face.

"Sasuke!" He chuckled at her childish antics and moved in front of her, pinning her to the car by placing his hands on either side of her head. He leaned his forehead against hers.

"Your annoying." He said before he pressed his lips to hers. She kissed him back but after a moment, pulled away, to his annoyance.

"Sorry Sasuke, guess I'm not too enthusiastic about kissing you right now." She said to him with a smile as she ducked and ran to the other side of the car before he could react.

"I'm gonna get you for that." He said as he got in the car.

"I'm counting on it." She replied as she also got in. The moment he saw he seatbelt on he was off.

* * *

They arrived at the Uchiha mansion in ten minutes.

"Sakura!" Sasuke's mom said as she entered the house. She immediately found herself in Mikoto's embrace. Sasuke sighed. His mother was so childish, just like his girlfriend.

"Mrs.Uchiha." Sakura greeted as Mikoto let go of her.

"Mikoto or mom. Mrs.Uchiha is too formal."

"Ok, Mikoto."

"Ah, Sakura."

"Mr.Uchiha," Sakura said as she slightly bowed.

"Fuagku." He told her and she nodded.

"Hey, lil' sis."

"Hey, Itachi." Sakura greeted as Sasuke's brother walked in. He ruffled her hair as he passed her and did the same to his brother.

"Stop!" Sasuke said in annoyance as he scowled. His hair was messed up now.

"Jeez bro, lighten up." Itachi told him and he snorted in response. Sasuke just glared at his brother. Sakura sweat dropped.

"Come on Sakura." Sasuke said as he grabbed her hand and proceeded to drag her upstairs.

"Alright, dinner will be ready in two hours, at six, ok? Be ready by than." Mikoto said to them.

"Ok!" Sakura said.

"Remember to use protection!" Sakura and Sasuke almost fell up the stairs as they heard that.

"ITACHI!!" Sasuke yelled as Sakura face turned red. Itachi grinned.

"Itachi! Don't say that to your brother," Mikoto said as she bonked him on the head, "Although if you do plan on doing _that_, make sure you _do_ use protection."

"MOM!" Sasuke yelled to her in horror. Itachi started to laugh and Sakura covered her tomato colored face in her hands. Fuagku stood there, shaking his head at his family.

"What?" Sasuke sighed and quickly pulled Sakura up the stairs away from his perverted family. When they got in his room he locked the door to make sure they nobody came in. Sakura laid down on his bed which was king sized with blue comforters.

"Well I think I could have went without your brother's comment." Sakura said as he laid down next to her.

"Me too." He said as he wrapped one of his arms around her waist, pulling her to him.

"I didn't expect your mom to say that."

"Believe me neither did I and I've known her all my life." He replied and she giggled, laying her head on his chest.

"So what do you want to do for the next…two hours?" He asked with a smirk and she looked up at him with a smile.

"I don't know. What do you want to do?" She asked innocently and his smirk widened.

"I think you know.'

"I do."

"Good." He said as he leaned down to capture her lips with his own.

She immediately responded, pressing her lips back against his. He smirked against her lips and rolled them over, so he was on top. She felt him lick and nip at her bottom lip, asking for entrance and she slowly let him in.

He quickly darted in, tracing over every inch of her mouth. She moaned and wrapped her arms around his neck. Their tongues danced passionately and hotly within her mouth before he retreated. He broke the kiss and started to leave light butterfly kisses on her neck. He started to lick and suck at one of the sensitive spots on her neck, making her moan.

"Sasuke!" She said, almost breathless. He smirked as he pulled away to look at the dark bruise looking mark he had left.

"Mine." He said and just as he was about to capture her lips once more, her phone went off. He groaned and rolled to the side of her. She gave him an apologetic look as she took out her phone and flipped it open.

"Hello?"

"Hi, how's my baby girl doing?"

"Oh, dad. Hi!"

"Where are you?"

"Ummm… at a friends." She answered and Sasuke looked at her.

'My dad.' She mouthed to him and he nodded.

"What friend?"

"Why?"

"Sakura." He said in a demanding tone.

"My boyfriends."

"WHAT?!"

"Jeez, dad. Any louder and I'd be deaf." Sakura said as she winced.

"What do you mean boyfriend?"

"I mean my boyfriend."

"As in the relationship kind or…"

"Ummm…the relationship kind?" Sakura said not sure if she should have said it or not.

"WHAT?!"

"Dad! Stop yelling. Your gonna make me deaf."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I did."

"When?"

"Two months ago."

"Wait, that wasn't a different guy?" Her father asked in confusion.

"No."

"That was this guy?"

"Yeah."

"And I Haven't meet him yet?"

"No." Sakura answered.

"Why the hell not?" Her father demanded.

"Ummm…."

"Well? What is he a coward?"

"No! He's just…."

"Ugly?"

"No! Not at all. He really cute." She replied with a slight blush as Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"Cute? As in like a girl?"

"No! No! He's not like a girl."

"Well if he's cute…."

"He's hot." Sakura interrupted her father before he could say anything else.

"Hot?"

"Yeah."

"Hmm…what's his name?"

"Sasuke Uchiha."

"Uchiha? I heard that from somewhere. Hn. What does he look like?"

"Why?" Sakura asked him.

"Just tell me." Her father told her. She had a feeling, a very bad one that he was going to write down what he looked like and try to find him.

"Ok…umm…he's tall, about six foot, with beautiful onyx colored eyes and raven hair. Has a nice body too." She said the last part to herself but her father heard it anyway.

"What? What does that mean?"

"Nothing, dad, nothing! He's just got a nice built body."

"And how do you know this?"

"Ummm…well…he takes his shirt off when he practices."

"Practices? Practices what?"

"Basketball."

"Better be the only thing he practices."

"Yeah." Sakura said as she started to play with a lock of her pink hair.

"So when am I going to meet him?"

"This Friday, at dinner." She told him.

"Hmmm…ok. When am I meeting his family?"

"What?"

"Family. When am I meeting them?"

"I…don't know?"

"Before the end of the month."

"There's only a week left." She said to him.

"Exactly."

"Alright, I'll see when they cane come."

"Good. Now where are you?"

"Ummm…in his house." She answered in confusion. Didn't they go over this already?

"Where?"

"Why?"

"Tell me."

"His room."

"WHAT?! What have I told you. Never go in a boy's room alone. Get out right now!"

"What? NO!"

"What?"

"No."

"Sakura, hunny, we're having a nice long talk when you get home." He told her and she sighed.

"Like always."

"Yes, now be home before seven."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"Ten or I don't come home."

"I'll call the cops and say you've been kidnapped."

"I'll tell them I came here under my own free will."

"They won't believe you."

"Yes they will. Besides I'm sixteen, I'm allowed to live where I want to. I'm of legal age." She heard him mutter a string of curses under his breath before sighing.

"Fine, ten."

"Good."

"I'll call you later. Bye."

"Bye." She said as she closed her phone and sighed once more.

She looked towards Sasuke who was giving her a, "What the hell was that all about," look.

_**(A/N: This is a one shot story but I'm putting it in either two or three chapter cuz I'm too lazy to write all of it at the same time, so yea. The next chap will be up soon.)**_


	2. Uchiha Family

_Summary: _They've been going out for two months and now it's time to meet her father. Once he meets him however, he wishes he never had.

_**Overprotective**_

"That was my dad."

"No duh. What did he want?"

"See where I was." Sakura replied as Sasuke wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her into his lap. He placed his face in her neck.

"And?"

"Who I'm with."

"And?"

"I said I was at my boyfriends and he asked questions about you. Than he asked when he was going to meet you and I said Friday at dinner. Than he said he wants to meet your family too."

"Noisy, isn't he?"

"He's suppose to be. He's my father."

"What did he ask before and after you said he takes his shirt off when he practices?" Sasuke muttered into her neck before lightly kissing it. Sakura's face tinted pink as she bit her lower lip.

"Ummm…he asked how I knew you had a nice body and what you practiced."

"He thought it meant something else, huh?"

"Yeah."

"Good thing you didn't tell him it does." Sasuke said as he turned them so that she was on her back on the bed with him on top. He leaned down and pressed his lips to hers. Just as he was about to take it further Sakura's phone rang. Sasuke sighed and started to kiss her neck again as she answered it.

"Sasuke, stop it."

"Stop what?"

"Dad?" Sakura asked in horror as she placed her phone next to her ear.

"What is he doing, Sakura?" Her dad asked, suspicious.

"N-nothing dad."

"Sakura!"

"Dad, tell me what you want."

"Tell me what he's doing."

"Cheating."

"Cheating? With a girl? Right in front of you? I'll kill that bastard." Her father yelled in anger.

"No, not with another girl…"

"With a guy? I knew it! He's one of those gay pretty boys, isn't he?."

" Dad! He's not gay." Sasuke looked at her when she said this and she shook her head. He shrugged and continued to plant little butterfly kisses on her neck.

"Than who or what is he cheating with?"

"Ah….video games. Yeah, video games."

"He's cheating on you with video games?"

"Yea…I mean no…I mean….he's cheating in the video game we're playing."

"Oh."

"Yeah." She replied with a sigh. By this time Sasuke was looking at her like she was crazy.

"Don't look at me like that." She told him and he shook his head with a small smile.

"Like what? He has lust in his eyes, doesn't he? That beast. Hurry kick him where it hurts and run as fast as you can. I'll…"

"No, dad, he's just looking at me like…never mind. So why'd you call anyway?"

"What? A father can't call his daughter?"

"Not five minutes after he just got off the phone with her."

"Well, I just remembered where I heard the name Uchiha before."

"Yeah? Where?"

"Is his father's name Fugaku?"

"Yeah, why? You know him?"

"Yeah, we went to high school together. I was always better than him in everything except in getting girls. He was always better in that."

"Oh. That's cool?"

"Yeah. Ask him about it. He'll tell you about it, I'm sure."

"Ok."

"That's all I wanted to say. Bye, hunny. Oh, and remember no kissing, touching or being within a foot of each other, ok?"

"Bye dad." She replied in annoyance.

"Wait, hunny, I…" She hung up on him before he could continue.

"What he want this time?" Sasuke murmured into her neck.

"He told me that he knows your dad." She replied and he lifted his face, surprise showing on it.

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"What did he say about him?"

"He just said that he was better in everything except getting the ladies." She told him and he smirked in response.

"Yeah, Uchiha's have a special charm for that."

"So I've noticed." She said as she lightly traced his jaw line with her finger.

"BUT just because we can get them doesn't mean we want them." He told her, and she raised an eyebrow.

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"So if a girl, who was ten times prettier than me walked in here and asked you out on a date, you'd refuse?"

"Not possible."

"That'd you refuse?"

"No, that there's a girl ten times prettier than you." He replied with a smile, his eyes looking straight into hers.

"Awwww….your so sweet." She said, giving him a peck on the lips.

"Hn." He said, a slight pink tint to his cheeks.

"But, let's say there was, would you?" He sighed as he heard this. He had a feeling she wasn't going to stop asking until he answered.

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because I love you." He said as he lightly caressed her face with his hand.

"I love you too." She said and he smirked, leaning in. There lips were a centimeter away when Sakura's phone went off.

"Oh my god." Sasuke growled in annoyance and Sakura giggled as she answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hey, forehead."

"Hey Ino-pig! What's up?"

"Nothing much. I was just wondering is you wanted to go out shopping with TenTen, Hinata and me on Friday."

"This Friday?"

"Yeah."

"I can't, sorry."

"What? Why not?"

"Sasuke is coming over."

"So? Bring him too." Ino told her and she gave a small laugh.

"I would love to but he's meeting my dad." Sakura replied and Ino started to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Sakura asked in confusion.

"Nothing forehead, just tell Sasuke I said good luck in meeting your dad."

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"Nothing, forehead, bye."

"Ino-pig!" Sakura yelled but she had already hung up. Sakura huffed and closed her phone as she looked at Sasuke.

"What she say?" He asked her.

"Nothing really. She wanted me to go shopping with her and the girls on Friday but I said you were meeting my dad so…yeah. Oh, and she said good luck meeting my dad." Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"Why would I need luck?"

"I don't know. My dad's pretty much normal."

Of course that is if you exclude the over protectiveness he has over his one and only child. Get over that and he's like any other dad. Funny, nice, talkative, protective to the point where he would kill you. All the regular stuff dad's are.

* * *

An hour later Sakura found herself at the dining table of the Uchiha's. Fugaku was at the head on the table with Mikoto on his left, Itachi was on his right. Sasuke was next to his mother and Sakura was next to Itachi. They were eating steak with mashed potatoes, peas and corn. They were all drinking water.

"So what were you two doing up there for the past two hours?" Itachi asked with a grin, looking at Sakura whose face had tinted pink. She began to roll one of her peas with her fork.

"Shut up, Itachi." Sasuke snapped.

"Jeez, someone didn't get any."

"ITACHI!!!!" Sasuke yelled in anger. Sakura looked up and had to bit her lip to keep from laughing. Mikoto giggled and Fugaku shook his head and rolled his eyes at his children.

"Itachi, stop teasing your brother." Fugaku told him sternly.

"What? If he did he'd be in a better mood." Sasuke sat still and ignored him, although his fist were clenched under the table.

"I hope you took my advice and used protection though. I mean not that I wouldn't love to have some nieces and nephews but your just too immature to have a child, bro. I think you'd throw the kid in the hallway if he interrupted you time with Sakura." Itachi continued with a smirk.

"WILL YOU SHUT UP???" Sasuke roared as he stood. Itachi just grinned back.

"Why is little brother embarrassed?" Itachi asked, teaseling.

"Itachi, enough and Sasuke, sit down and ignore him." Fuagku told them. Mikoto and Sakura were both laughing lightly at the scene.

"And you two, stopping encouraging them." Fugaku told his wife and Sakura. Sakura gave a small smile and took a bit of her mashes potatoes while Mikoto glared at her husband.

"We're not encouraging them. We're simply laughing, something you wouldn't know about because you don't do it." Mikoto told him, and he looked at her with annoyance.

"If dad didn't do it, than how were we born?" Itachi asked, referring to himself while pointing to Sasuke. Sasuke shook his head and slide his hand down his face, resting it on his cheek. Sakura and Mikoto giggled and shook their heads. Fugaku looked at his son with narrowed eyes.

"I raised a pervert." Fugaku said in exasperation as he stood, picking up his plate.

He quietly walked away while muttering something along the lines of, 'This wouldn't have happened if I had let someone else watch them. But no I let the most perverted guy I know watch my kids. Stupid Kakashi."

"Kakashi? Our teacher, Kakashi?" Sakura asked as she heard the name.

"Yeah, when we were younger he used to watch over use for our parents when they went on business trips." Sasuke answered and Sakura nodded.

"Yeah, so you know where me and Sasuke got the pervertedness from. Although since Sasuke was smaller and more influential I think he became more perverted than I did," Itachi said while turning to her with a grin on his face, "What do you think? I mean, you _are_ his girlfriend after all. And you _do_, do the most stuff with him."

"Itachi!!!!!" Sasuke yelled at him in response to the question.

"What? It's just a question Sasuke."

"Personally," They all turned to look at her and she continued, "I think your more perverted. At least from what I can tell."

"And how's that?" Itachi asked with interest as he placed his elbow on the table and leaned his cheek on his opened palm.

"Well, you've said the most perverted stuff since I've been here and from what I've heard about you from," She glanced at Sasuke who had a smirk on his face, "a reliable source your very, how can I say this….Ummm…touchy in public when it comes to girls."

Itachi grinned in response and said, "Feels good to be a hot, single."

"Wait, as in he feels girls up in public?" Mikoto asked and Sasuke answered her.

"Yeah."

"And your not in any type of relationship with them?" Mikoto asked Itachi who, hesitantly shook his head.

"YOU PERVERT!!!!!!!!" Mikoto yelled as she reached across the table to whack him on the head.

"Whoa, mom! Calm the hell down." Itachi said, backing up as much as he could in his chair, which wasn't too far at all.

"Calm down? Calm down? You want me to calm down when I was just told that my son feels up a girl who is not in any kind of relationship with him? How can I calm down?"

"So if I was in a relationship with them, you wouldn't mind?"

"Them? As in more than one?"

"Err….hehe…..no." Itachi replied while rubbing the back of his head nervously.

"Well, than yes."

"Wait. It's ok for him to feel girls up when he's in a relationship?" Sasuke asked his mother with a confused face.

'No, only the one he's with."

"What? There's no fun in that." Itachi protested but shut up when his mother glared at him.

"There's not suppose to be any." Sasuke told him with a smirk.

"Shut up, Sasuke." Itachi said with a scowl as he crossed his arms over his chest like a baby.

"No offense, but you're a little psycho." Itachi looked at Sakura with a blank look.

"No duh. Everyone in my family is. You should now that by now since your going out with the most psychotic person in my family." Itachi told her with a grin.

"Oh yeah, bro, I'm completely psycho." Sasuke said sarcastically while rolling his eyes.

"See, Sakura, he admits it. Now personally, I think you deserve someone better my little bro, so you should dump him and go out with…me." Itachi said and she looked at him with a blank face.

"ITACHI!!! SHUT THE HELL AND STOP HITTING ON MY GIRLFRIEND!" Sasuke yelled at him, slamming his fists on the table, almost cracking the wood.

"Why?"

"Because I don't appreciate it." Sakura muttered to him before taking a sip of her water.

"Awwww…why not?"

"Because I don't like you in that way."

"Well, it doesn't matter if you like me as long as you enjoy what we do in the b…" He was cut off when some mashed potatoes hit him in the face. He wiped it off with one of his hands and looked at Sasuke who looked at him innocently. He glared at his little brother.

"What?" Sasuke asked him with a smirk. Sakura and Mikoto both giggled and looked at Itachi, waiting for his reaction.

He smirked suddenly and said, "Nothing little brother, nothing." Sasuke raised an eyebrow at him and watched him with narrowed eyes.

"Your up to something." He told Itachi who shrugged in response.

"Maybe, maybe not. I mean I just have your girlfriend sitting right next to me. Not even an arms length away." Itachi told him and Sasuke glared at him. Sakura looked at Itachi, with slight confusion.

"Don't you dare." Sasuke growled.

"Dare what?" Sakura asked him and Itachi looked at her.

"I'm so glad you asked." He said as he leaned down towards her, whispering something in her ear before he leaned towards her lips, as if he was about to kiss her.

"Itachi!" Both Sasuke and Mikoto yelled as they stood. Sasuke was about to lunge at him when a handful of mashed potatoes hit him. He sat back in his chair, stunned. Mikoto looked at Itachi who was sitting back in his chair with a smirk. She looked at Sakura who had a smile on her face.

"What just happened?" Mikoto asked her.

"Itachi hit Sasuke with mashed potatoes."

"I know that. How?"

"Oh, he thought he'd distract him by looking like he was going to kiss me. While Sasuke was busy looking at me, he took a handful of mashed potatoes and threw it."

"Oh."

"And you helped him? I thought you were suppose to be my girlfriend." Sasuke said with a slight pout. Sakura giggled at his childish antics and stood, walking towards him. He took his hand and pulled him up.

"Come on, I help you get it off." She told him and he smirked.

"Hey, what about me?" Sakura and Sasuke both looked towards Itachi.

"What about you?" Sakura asked him.

"Aren't you going to help me too?"

"No," Sakura said simply before Sasuke pulled on her hand, taking her out of the room.

Itachi sighed before getting up and leaving the room.

Mikoto just sat in her chair, looking forward. After a moment she looked around at the table and said, "Hey! Get back here! You have to help clean the table."

The only response she got was laughter.

_**(A/N: Part/Chapter two of the three shot, I guess, is done. Well the next chapter is going to skip to the dinner on Friday with Sakura's dad.)**_


	3. Before The Dinner

_**Summary:**_ They've been going out for two months and now it's time for him to meet her father. Once he meets him, however, he wishes he never had.

"Oh my god, will you stop fidgeting already?" An annoyed pink haired woman exasperated as she watched her dark haired boyfriend play with end of his tie for what had to be the tenth time tonight and they weren't even out of _his_ house yet!

He sent her a glare, "I am not fidgeting." She waved him off, rolling her eyes at him.

"Of course not. You're an Uchiha and Uchiha's don't fidget, right?" She asked him, with sarcasm, as she swatting his hand away from his tie.

"That's right." He replied, smirking proudly in response, obvious to the sarcasm.

"Than you must be really nervous. I mean we haven't even left the house yet and you already look ready to pass out." She told him as she tightened his black tie, which had come loose due to the fact he kept pulling on it.

"I am not nervous."

"You also said you weren't fidgeting and we both know you were, so don't deny it." Sakura said, taking a step away from him, as she looked over his attire. She smiled in satisfaction; he looked perfect.

He wore a black tuxedo with a white undershirt and black dress shoes. Around his neck was a silver chain with his clans symbol, a red and white fan, and a pink cherry blossom.

She smiled, knowing that the pink cherry blossom meant that he was hers. It was the same case with the red and white fan that laid on her necklace, right next to her own cherry blossom charm.

It told everyone that they belonged to each other and she was happy about that, even if people didn't realize it. She knew what it meant and that was good enough.

"I was not fidgeting and I am not nervous." He said to her but she knew him better and knew he was nervous.

Why, however, she didn't know. He was never even this nervous for a championship basket ball game. Although the reason for that could be that they never lost….

"Sasuke, it'll be fine, ok? Don't worry so much." She said as she closed the distance between them, her arms hooking themselves around his neck, causing his to instinctively place his around her waist to draw her closer. He buried his face in her neck, inhaling her sweet scent which made him calm down a bit.

"I'm not worried." He muttered, against her neck and she shivered involuntarily as his warm breath hit her bare neck.

"Alright, if you say so. What time is it though? We're suppose to meet my dad at the restaurant at seven." She asked him and he glanced behind her at his right wrist, where a silver Rolex was strapped.

"6:30." He responded and groaned in annoyance as she pulled away from him.

"Might as well get going than, knowing my dad he's probably there already." She turned and started to walk away, only to have him grab her and spin her around to face him.

"Did I tell you how gorgeous you look?" He asked her with a smirk, leaning his forehead on hers. She smiled as she shook her head lightly.

"Well, you do. Absolutely stunning." He told her, using one of his hands to lightly brush her cheek with his thumb.

"Your so sweet, you know that?" She said and he shrugged.

"I try."

"You look pretty good yourself." She said, one of her hands playing with the buttons on his tuxedo.

"Thank you." He replied, leaning down and capturing her lips with his own. She smiled into the kiss, and using the hand on his neck, pulled his down, deepening the kiss.

A sudden flash from the side caught the two in the surprise, causing them to break apart. They both shook their heads, as they tried to get there eyes back into focus, which they had lost from the blinding flash. When they did they saw Itachi standing there, a grin on his face.

Sasuke growled in annoyance and sent a deadly glared to him as he asked threw gritted teeth, "What the hell are you doing in my room?"

Itachi looked at him blankly, as if he were stupid.

"Taking pictures, of course. What else would I have this for?" He replied, holding up the small silver digital camera.

"I could think of a few things. One being to shove it up your damn…" A whack on the head cut off his sentence as he turned to look at his girlfriend in confusion.

"What the hell was that for?" He growled with a small pout as he nursed his injured head. He heard his brother snicker and sent him another glare.

"There is no need for that language. Besides he was only taking a picture. You shouldn't get so riled up about nothing." Sakura told him and he pouted even more as his brother grinned, sending his a look of triumph.

"However," Sasuke perked up as he heard this and Itachi frowned, it couldn't be good for him, "Itachi you shouldn't come into Sasuke's room without knocking."

"I know, Sakura-chan, and next time I'll knock," An evil grin appeared on Itachi's face, "I mean who knows what you two could be doing in here? I'd rather not walk in on you when your both naked. Well, actually, you I wouldn't mind too much, Sakura."

Sakura knew her face was as red as a tomato by the time he finished speaking, weather it was from anger or embarrassment, however, she wasn't sure. She took a glance at Sasuke to see what his reaction was and was surprised to see that his bangs covered his eyes and his fist were tightly clenched.

Uh-oh.

He lifted his head, his eyes narrowed as he looked at his brother with maliciousness. Itachi laughed nervously before turning around and dashing out of the room.

Sasuke followed right after him yelling, "GET BACK HERE YOU LITTLE WEASEL!!! I'M GONNA KILL YOU!!!!"

Sakura followed behind the two brothers, also yelling, "SASUKE YOU IDIOT! GET BACK HERE! YOUR GOING TO GET DIRTY AND WE'RE GOING TO BE LATE! SASUKE!!!!"

Fugaku poked his head out of the room he was reading in to see what was happening and in response got hit in the face with the camera Itachi was holding as it swung back and forth. He fell onto his back, cursing under his breath as he held his nose.

"What the hell did I do to deserve immature perverted brats," He whined as he just laid on the floor, "That's the last time I'm sticking my head out a door."

Meanwhile Mikoto was in the kitchen, preparing dinner for Fugaku, Itachi and herself when she saw the three pass. She looked on in confusion as he heard the yells and could only watch in curiosity as Sasuke stopped chasing Itachi and went to one of the drawers, quickly grabbing something. Itachi and Sakura stood in the doorway, also curious as to what he was doing.

Itachi's jaw dropped as he saw the object his brother was holding. Sakura paled a bit and gulped and Mikoto stood there in shock. With gleaming red eyes Sasuke advanced on his brother, a foot long machete in his hand.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!" Itachi yelled as he ran away from his brother, who charged at him.

Sakura, once again, followed after them, "SASUKE YOU IDIOT, PUT THAT DOWN RIGHT NOW! YOU CAN'T GET BLOOD STAINS ON YOUR CLOTHES!! SASUKE!!!"

Mikoto shook her head an continued to cook dinner. Her son wouldn't kill his brother, she was sure of it. A painful sounding scream was heard. She sweat dropped. Than again, she could be wrong….

Itachi was trapped in a corner, Sasuke advancing towards him, the machete raised in his hand, as if ready to strike. Just as Sasuke was in striking rang, a small, delicate yet powerful hand connected with the back of his hand. He screamed in pain at the sudden contact, rubbing the back of his head to sooth his throbbing head. He looked back to see Sakura, her eyes narrowed, her aura dangerous and her face set in a scowl.

"Sasuke Uchiha," He groaned, this couldn't be good, she never used his full name unless he was mad at him, "What do you think your doing?"

"Ummm….I was going to kill my brother." He replied, truthfully, hoping it would save him some pain.

"Why?"

"Because of what he said."

"Sasuke, you are so lucky we have to leave right now or else I would give you a nice long, and loud lecture. Unless of course you want me to, than you could explain to my dad why were late…."

"No, no! It's alright, you can do it later." He said quickly as he grabbed her hand, dragging her towards the front door, ready to leave as soon as possible if it meant no lecture.

_**(A/N: End of part 3. Sorry I've been so long guys. Everything got erased off my computer and I've been really depressed and stuff about it. But I guess this is gonna be a 4 shot maybe more if I find myself too lazy ) hah. Anyway please review and tell me if you liked it or not. Thanks to those who did. Appreciate it.) **_


End file.
